Perfection
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Everything about them is perfect, and it's too much for Holly to bear. DARKFIC, Character death, MinervaArtemis, HollyArtemis.


A/N: I hate plot bunnies, especially ones that come when your heart has just been broken. Yep, I'm none too happy right now. In fact, all I want to do is cry and cry until I shrivel up like a raisin and die. but anyway. Less self-pity, more fanfiction.

WARNINGS: A/M (EW EW EW EW EW), character death, violence.

**Perfection**

He had married her.

He had _married _her, even though I loved him more deeply than anything.

It was a beautiful wedding, him looking dashing in a tuxedo as always, her resplendent in a gown, blonde curls tightly wound up to stick out around her head. Everyone oohed and aahed, saying it was lovely.

I thought she looked like a spider. And all I wanted to do was squish her.

She had walked up the aisle, and I was forced to stand there beside him as "Best Man", trying not to grind my teeth.

I was so angry, so FURIOUS, that she had stolen my rightful place.

Everyone had thought we would wind up married, even his parents were surprised when he announced that he would marry her, without there being a single date beforehand.

Of course, that's nothing compared to how I had felt.

_---Flashback---_

_"Holly?" He asked softly, touching me on the shoulder. I turned from where I had been doodling to face him, wondering if this was the moment; if he was finally going to ask me out._

_"What is is Artemis?" I had asked, trying to be casual but bursting with excitement._  
_"Well... You know I've liked Minerva ever since we met and well... I asked her to marry me." _  
_This remark made me freeze. I felt like my insides were being torn out, like someone was jumping up and down on my heart, since it's only use was loving him and that was no longer required._  
_"Oh." Was all I could say after a full agonising minute of waiting for him to say 'April Fool!'_  
_"I'd like you to be my Best Man if you would agree to it...?"_  
_"Of course." I said, forcing a smile. "Congratulations on finally finding someone to marry."_

If only it had been me.

000

It would have been okay if she had just married him, there was always divorce to pray for, but then something came along that shattered all my hopes.

Children.

As if it wasn't disturbing enough imagining her sleeping with him, now they were going to have twins.

Beautiful twin girls, one with straight blonde hair, the other curly black. They named the first one Artemis, and the second Angeline. Both were beautiful, vivacious, and incredibly smart. I know he loved them very much.

And he loved her. And that was what killed me. They were such a perfect little family, all beautiful, intelligent, witty, so where did I fit in?

The answer was nowhere. I was just a misfit fairy with nowhere left to go.

And that's why I did it.

000

The night that they announced she was pregnant again, I could no longer stand it. I took up an axe and a knife and crept into their perfect house, and saw them sleeping there so perfectly. With a slight sadistic smile, I shot her full of tranquilisers. She could wait. I had already suffocated the twins, signs of their disgustingly perfect lives.

Moving silently around the bed to Artemis, I shot the tranquiliser into him too, then bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Artemis." I whispered, before taking up my axe. I hacked into them, blood spilling everywhere. It was all over the room, all over the axe, all over me.

But I couldn't stop. I hacked away at the bitch who had taken my perfect man, and the man who had broken my heart. The blood splatters on my face mixed with tears, until eventually there was nothing left of Artemis and Minerva Fowl but a bloody mess.

"Heh." I sniggered, finding amusement in the fact that even though they had caused me all this pain, they would never feel any of it themselves. The pain was all for me, all min, and I drank up the feeling it gave me as I switched my axe for a knife. Without any final thoughts I drew the blade across my throat.

A/N: Yeah... I poured out some of my pain, and I can breathe easier now, though I can't stop the tears. Please review, or I'll pull a Holly. Just kidding. I've been suicidal several times (though it was rarely this bad) and haven't jumped yet. I'm not going anywhere. Except maybe mad with sadness. But seriously, just review. I'll give you cookies?


End file.
